1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical compounds of the peptide type produced by synthetic methods and includes various processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bestatin is a chemical active as an inhibitor of certain enzymes which was originally produced by fermentation of Streptomyces olivoreticuli as disclosed in various patents (see Farmdoc 09548X) and the following publications:
1. Umezawa, H.; T. Aoyagi, H. Suda, M. Hamada & T. Takeuchi; Bestatin an Inhibitor of Aminopeptidase B, Produced by Actinomycetes. J. Antibiotics 29:97-99, 1976.
2. Suda; H.; T. Takita, T. Aoyagi & H. Umezawa: The Structure of Bestatin. J. Antibiotics 29:100-101, 1976.
3. Nakamura, H.; H. Suda, T. Takita, T. Aoyagi, H. Umezawa & Y. Iitaka: X-Ray Structure Determination of (2S,3R)-3-amino-2-hydroxy-4-phenylbutanoic Acid, a New Amino Acid Component of Bestatin. J. Antibiotics 29:102-103, 1976.
4. Suda, H.; T. Takita, T. Aoyagi and H. Umezawa: The Chemical Synthesis of Bestatin. J. Antibiotics 29:600-601, 1976.
5. Umezawa, H.; M. Ishizuka, T. Aoyagi and T. Takeuchi, Enhancement of Delayed-Type Hypersensitivity by Bestatin, an Inhibitor of Aminopeptidase B and Leucine Aminopeptidase, J. Antibiotics 29, 857-859, 1976.
Bestatin has the chemical name [(2S,3R)-3-amino-2-hydroxy-4-phenylbutanoyl]-L-leucine and the following structure ##STR1##